


The bartering

by nerdgladiatorwhispers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgladiatorwhispers/pseuds/nerdgladiatorwhispers
Summary: [GaaLee / LeeGaa Holiday Gift Exchange]Lee meets a peculiar redhead while delivering sandwiches. Can they be friends?(or even more?) Inspired by that one post on Tumblr about people bartering goods from their workplace. Mainly Gaalee with mentions of shikatema.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: GaaLee / LeeGaa Holiday Exchange





	The bartering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelic_shapeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_shapeshifter/gifts).



> This is a late holiday gift for@angelic_shapeshifter, thanks for the wait! Also lots of love for @a_gay_poster who gave me loads of useful advice. This is my first fic so it's kinda bumpy, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

“Lee, can you take these to The Hourglass Cafe ?"

Lee put down his lettuce-chopping hands and looked at his co-worker Shikamaru.

"I thought we don't do delivery?" Lee was told this on the first day of work. The place he's currently working at is a family-owned sandwich shop, so there's not enough staff to deliver the food. However, there are always people who thought they're a chain store and demand that they deliver food to their place. Lee had met some of these angry customers himself.

"We had an agreement with the cafe to barter our goods, starting this week." Ino, the owner of the shop, chimed in. "They'll bring us coffee in the morning, and in exchange we'll send them subs at lunch. Oh! You didn't see the boy from the cafe this morning cause you're unloading the vegetables at the back."

"Oh, cool! That sounds like a fun way to know new people!"

"More like troublesome…." Shikamaru said, yawning.

Ino smirked. "Oh? Who's the one to suggest we exchange goods with a cafe five blocks away when there's a Starbucks next door?"  
"Hourglass has way better coffee than Starbucks."  
"True, but you only say this cause you're dating their owner~"  
"Knock it off, Ino." Shikamaru blushed. Lee chuckled.  
"Ok! I'll send the sandwiches to them right now!"

* * *

Lee reached the cafe. The cafe is actually pretty near Lee's apartment, but somehow he has never passed by here during his jog routine. The cafe is small, with red brick interiors and succulents on each table and the counter near the window. Lee saw the 'closed' sign on the door, hesitated for a second, then went in.  
"Sorry man, we're on a lunch break."  
"I'm not here for coffee! I'm from Yamanaka's…."  
"Oh, you're here with the subs! Man, I'm starving." The man, Kankuro(as written on his name tag), exclaimed.  
"Yes! where should I put…"  
"Oi, Gaara! Lunch is here!"

"You're too loud, Kankuro." A voice came from the staff room. Out came a teenager who looks younger than Lee, with hair as red as the brick walls around them.

Gaara looked at Lee with his eyes, which are of a peculiar color (like that lake in Japan Lee has seen on TV), and blinked. And nodded. Then turned back to the staff room.  
"Oh!…Uh…"  
"Sorry about that, my brother's a bit socially awkward "  
Lee felt kind of disheartened. But the cafe and his workplace are gonna interact regularly from now on, so surely they'll meet again. As his friend Tenten often tells him, one shouldn't rush a friendship.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the exchange routine has started, yet Lee still didn't know much about Gaara. In the mornings when the cafe brings coffee, it's either Kankuro or the cafe's owner, Temari. And at noon when Lee arrived at the cafe, the redhead either stayed in the staff room("it's impossible to call him when he's reading", Kankuro had explained) or he would see Lee and retreat into the staff room again. Lee, as optimistic as he was, was even beginning to wonder if the boy was hiding from him.

On the third Monday, Lee decided to change his after-work jogging route so he can pass by the cafe. He hoped he doesn't seem like a stalker, but there's just …something that made him want to know more about the shy teen. After bidding goodbye to his co-workers, Lee jogged, the autumn breeze flipping his smooth, black hair. Lee arrived at the cafe when the sun is almost down and there Gaara was, basked in the crimson sunlight, watering the cacti on the window-side counter. Their eyes locked, and Gaara flinched.

"Hi, Gaara!" Lee greeted, cheerfully but quieter than his usual voice. He didn't want to startle Gaara more.

"…What do you want."

Lee gulped. “Oh, I was just passing by and want to say hi! Uh, did I bother you?"

"…No, you did not."

"That's good to know!"  
"…Are you thirsty?"  
"Excuse me?"  
" You've sweat a lot."  
"Oh, yes! I've been jogging. Now you've mentioned it, I am a little thirsty."  
"……Come in"  
Lee's heartbeat grew fast. Gaara is inviting him into the store! Granted, a store is supposed to let everyone in, but Gaara had said it to him and it felt special somehow.

Gaara opened the door for Lee, flipping the 'closed' sign as he did so. He motioned Lee to sit on one of the table seats then went to the counter to fetch water.

"You can order anything on the menu. It's on the house."

"Oh!" Lee beamed, then scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks for the generosity, but, uh, I can't drink coffee."  
Gaara stared at Lee, hard. Oh no, did Lee offend him?

"Ah I didn't mean to be rude! It's just that coffee gives me a heart attack. Tea is fine, but coffee is just too strong for me."  
"Is matcha okay for you?"  
"Matcha's good! But that's not on the menu?"  
"Wait here," Gaara said, whilst putting down the cup if water for Lee, and got into the staff room. After a few minutes, he came out with a wooden box. From the box, he took out a large bowl (?), two weird-looking bamboo items, and a small green can. Wait, Lee had seen those things on TV once…

"Wow! Are those actual Matcha utensils?"  
"…Yes. And you're being too close, Lee."  
"Ah! Sorry about that!" Lee had leaned close out of excitement upon seeing the matcha-making items. He quickly backed off to give Gaara his personal space, unaware that Gaara was slightly blushing.

Gaara explained the utensils to Lee and set to make the matcha. He scooped some matcha powder from the green can to the tea bowl using a bamboo scoop. (" it's called a chashaku," Gaara had told him.)and added water. Then Gaara took the chasen- which is basically a whisk- and began to whisk the matcha swiftly.

Swish-swish-swish-swish-swish…Lee is mesmerized in Gaara's hand movements. The sound is so soothing and Gaara's hand is so pretty…wait, why would he think that?

Before Lee could figure out his thoughts, Gaara had finished the whisking and slide the bowl towards Lee."Done. Take a bite of this, then drink the tea." Gaara said as he took out a white, powder-ish candy.

Lee took a bite as Gaara told, then drank the tea.  
"This is the best matcha I've ever drunk Gaara! You're very good at making this!"  
Gaara blushed at the compliment. And Lee did not miss it this time.

"Ah, It's probably because the tea powder is better."  
"Well, it won't be that good if not for your super-good swish-ing skills!"  
Oh crap, Lee forgot the proper word for the 'swish-ing'. He probably sounded stupid right now.

Gaar blushed harder.  
"…You can come here and drink tea from time to time, if you like."

GAARA JUST OFFERED LEE TEA TIME!

"Thank you for the offer! Maybe we can chat as well? I'd like to know more about you!"

 _Gaara smiled_." Yeah, that'll be nice."

* * *

Months passed, and Gaara and Lee have become closer. Lee made sure to pass the cafe once a week after work to chat with Gaara, even if Lee did most of the talking. He found out Gaara likes informative books. He's really gentle when taking care of cacti. And the tea Gaara made for Lee is from Gaara's personal collection. Lee had learned the last fact recently when Kankuro saw Lee drinking matcha in the cafe(Gaara had introduced other types of tea but matcha is Lee's favorite, cause he can see Gaara's elegant whisking.)

"Oooh, you're using _Asahi_? Trying to impress the guy, aren't cha?" Kankuro nudged Gaara, and the latter gave the former a dirty look.  
"I thought Asahi is a Japanese beer?" Lee was sure Gaara would not sneak alcohol into his drink.  
"Lol I wish it was booze, but Nah, it's just a matcha brand that my brother really likes. Costs 40 dollars for just 50 grams."  
"Wait what?" Lee exclaimed. "Sorry, Gaara! I didn't know this, I can just drink water when I visit next time-"

"No need to feel sorry Lee, I chose to serve you Asahi so don't feel guilty."

"But..."

"I _want_ to serve you Asahi. And that's final."Gaara stared at Lee, then blushed and looked away.

Lee was very touched. Gaara has used his best tea to regale him. This made him feel special. And now Lee wants to do something special for Gaara too.

* * *

"Ino, do you think gizzard goes well with sandwiches?  
"Lee, why would you ask that?"  
"Well, I want to make something special for Gaara, and he said he likes gizzards and salted tongue…"

Ino "Oooohhh"ed, making Lee blush slightly."Well, in that case, you should go with the salted tongue instead, gizzards are really chewy and the texture may not go well with the other ingredients."  
Lee beamed. "Thanks for the advice, Ino!"

With the help of Ino, Lee finished the sandwich and set off to Hourglass Cafe. Lee is really excited to meet Gaara!

Gaara is the only one there when Lee arrived, which is good, because Lee's starting to get nervous and would not like the older guy to be there and tease him.

"Hello, Lee." Gaara greeted, his face softened. Over the past weeks of interacting with the redhead, Lee can tell the emotions of Gaara's stoic expression.

"Hi, Gaara! I've brought the subs!" And I, I got a long lunch break today so do you mind if I join you. I've brought my lunch with me."

"Sure, I don't mind."

The lunch break excuse was of course suggested by Ino. Because what's the point of a surprise if you don't get to see the giftee's reaction?

"This one's yours! And your siblings... when will they come back?"

"They'll be absent for a while. I don't know what happened, but Temari got a phone call and then she dragged Kankuro out with her. I'll just put their sandwiches in the fridge. Give me a second." Gaara said and went back to the staff room.

Lee is now very, very nervous. Is the sandwich good enough? Will Gaara like it?

"I'm back. I've just made some hoijicha as well," Gaara said as he poured tea for both of them. "Let's eat."

Gaara took a bite of the sandwich. And another. Then his eyes got wide.

"This is really good-did you put salted tongue?"

 _Gaara likes it!_ Lee beamed." Yes! You said you like them and I want to give you a surprise! Because you always talk to me and serve me your best tea and...You're such a nice person and I...I think I really like you!"

Lee feels hot. His face must be super red right now.

"...I really like you too."

Lee looked up at Gaara, whose face was also really red.

"I'm shy and not good with words but you still hang out with me and is always so cheerful. I really like that."

Lee is lost for words, he couldn't believe their feelings are mutual! Then, he mustered out a little more courage.

"Do you want to go out together this week?"

"A date?"

"Y-Yes! A date!"

Gaara smiled, with the softest expression Lee has ever seen on him.

"Yes, I'd really like to."

~The End~

* * *

(Omake-At Yamanaka's:)

"Thank you for calling me and telling me about the situation, Ino!"

"No problem Temari~Just helping the two create some time alone~ Now _do you need time alone with Shikamaru?_ OwO"

"Ino!" "Ino!"

"Well, that just leaves the two of us, gorgeous lady~." 'winks'

"Thanks for the compliment, Kankuro, but you're not my type lol."

"Awwwww man..."


End file.
